


Do you wanna know?

by Lynnzg



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Clexa, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Lexa is gay as hell, Multi, clarke is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnzg/pseuds/Lynnzg
Summary: 'They first met in their English class they share. She had always been sort of a loner, but Lexa did notice the most beautiful girl she had ever seen from her position in the back corner of the room where she had the door and the rest of the students in her sight. The girl had blonde hair that would shine like gold when the sun would come through the window of the classroom at a certain angle. Upon further inspection Lexa had noticed how blue her eyes were, deep and endless like the ocean, one of the most enchanting things you could ever possibly see. Thy teacher put them in groups to organize a presentation of the latest book the class was assigned to read. And that was when Lexa had realized how hopelessly screwed she was. Now they were best friends and Lexa had one of the biggest crushes ever know to man, or woman, on this planet.'Or high school au where Lexa is a useless lesbian, and Clarke is so oblivious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction. I started writing this because I have not been able to get this idea out of my head. I will try to update weekly so the next update will probably be on or before Thursday.

Lexa walked into her first period class 20 minutes early, as usual. She starts to mentally prepare for her day by setting out all she will need for her calculus class. Her head pounds slightly due to her hangover thanks to Anya bringing out a bottle of whiskey the night before, and Lexa’s willingness to ignore her feelings towards the world, and a particular blonde. As she sets out her notebook and homework she loses herself in her train of thought over the blonde in question, Clarke.

 

They first met in their English class they share. She had always been sort of a loner, but Lexa did notice the most beautiful girl she had ever seen from her position in the back corner of the room where she had the door and the rest of the students in her sight. The girl had blonde hair that would shine like gold when the sun would come through the window of the classroom at a certain angle. Upon further inspection Lexa had noticed how blue her eyes were, deep and endless like the ocean, one of the most enchanting things you could ever possibly see. Thy teacher put them in groups to organize a presentation of the latest book the class was assigned to read. And that was when Lexa had realized how hopelessly screwed she was. Now they were best friends and Lexa had one of the biggest crushes ever know to man, or woman, on this planet.

 

Lexa is soon startled from her thoughts as someone grabs her shoulder, like she always does when she can manage to sneak up on Lexa. Clarke laughs at the reaction she provokes, and soon seats herself right on top of Lexa’s desk. Which if Lexa is being completely honest she secretly enjoys.

 

“Hey Lex, how was your weekend, have any fun without me?” Clarke asks with a mischievous look behind her eyes that capture Lexa’s attention almost immediately.

 

“I had a decent weekend, I was with Anya so it was about as good as it can get. How was yours?” Lexa ask with her voice shaking a bit at the end because she already know who she was with over the weekend and Clarke really tends to let Lexa in on every detail about her boyfriend, Finn.

 

Clarke seems to not notice, or ignores, how Lexa’s voice slightly wavers at the end of her question instead responding with, “Finn took me out and we had the best time with his family, then we had a different kind of fun that didn’t involve his family so much” She says this with a smirk on her very expressive face. Lexa tries as hard as she can to not to be disappointed. She knows she has no right to be jealous or upset. Clarke owes her nothing and Lexa thinks this needs to stop before it kills her.

 

They talk a bit more about meaningless things until Clarke needs to rush and get to her own class before she is late. Clarke quickly steals a drink from Lexa’s coffee before practically running out the door with just over a minute to get to her class. Lexa can’t help but think every time Clarke takes a drink from her cup that their lips have touched the same surface.

 

Lexa goes through her class in a daze trying to keep up with a Monday morning and let's be honest, when can anyone be on pace with a Monday? Soon enough Lexa sees Clarke at lunch not surprised that Finn has once again not shown up to school, he never really does and Lexa is almost grateful for that. Clarke smiles at Lexa taking her breath away and she finds herself reminding her not to be so gay, like seriously let me live.  
“Are you doing anything after school, I have a huge favor to ask?” Clarke says with what some people refer to as ‘puppy dog eyes’ and really Lexa can never deny Clarke anything she request of her.

 

“No, what do you need? I don’t have to do anything tonight Anya had another conference to attend and she probably will not be back until Thursday or Friday”

 

“Well my mom won’t be able to pick me up from Finn’s place tonight and I can’t sleepover because he needs to be up early. And I was wondering if you could take me home.” Lexa may not like Finn for a number of reasons but if Clarke asked her to jump off a bridge she would respond with ‘which one?’ But Clarke doesn’t need to know that.

 

“Yeah sure you know I wouldn’t leave you hanging.” Lexa puts on her best reassuring smile and hopes like hell Clarke can’t see through it. As far as Lexa knows Clarke is straight. Lexa remembers when Clarke had first asked her if a passing guy was cute and when Lexa had asked why she said she was trying to set her up with one of Finn’s friends. Lexa had soon informed her that she way most definitely gay. The best part of this was that Clarke had not once changed her mannerisms towards Lexa because she was gay, she still hugged her, still kissed her cheek in an exaggerated manner, and still cuddled with Lexa while watching movies. This could be seen as a blessing or a curse.

 

After school Clarke had hitched a ride with Lexa to Finn’s apartment seeing as he wasn’t there to give her a ride. They walked together to Lexa’s car, which was a 2009 Lexus IS 250. Clarke always makes the same joke as always which is now endearing saying “Lexy’s Lexus” when referring to the car and Lexa tries to be annoyed but this is Clarke, so it is difficult to say the least.  
On the way to Finn’s Clarke starts blasting some horrible pop music which is not Lexa’s first choice in hearing but she will bear it for Clarke as she always does.

 

While they sit at a stop light Clarke ask Lexa, “Do you think that girl is hot?” Lexa looks over to find a dark haired woman wearing a tank top with shorts that leave little to the imagination.

 

“I guess she is as you would say ‘hot’ but not really my type.”Lexa refocuses on the road and continues to drive when the light turns green a second later. She hopes Clarke will drop the subject, but like a lot of things she hopes for this one is not granted.

 

“Well what is your ‘type’ then?” Clarke ask with emphasis on the type. The first thing Lexa thinks is responding with ‘blonde haired, blue eyed, looks like a literal angel, but makes you feel things that are far from angelic at times.’

 

Instead she replies with, “Wouldn’t you like to know” brushing it off and ignoring how much she wants Clarke to know, but at the same time doesn’t want her to know. Their conversation comes to an end when they reach Clarke’s destination.

 

“Thanks again Lex I will text you.” Clarke kisses her cheek and gets out from the car and Lexa is left with a tingling sensation on her cheek as if Clarke’s lips had left an impression on her face.

 

Lexa drives home in a daze thinking about how Clarke deserves better than Finn, hell Lexa thinks Clarke could have anyone in the world she wanted in a heartbeat. Clarke is the only friend Lexa really has aside from her sister Anya and her cousin Lincoln. She refuses to let her feelings for Clarke destroy her friendship with the most amazing person in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Lexa finds herself with Octavia in the gym with owned by Lincoln’s parents, Indra and Gustus. She likes to visit the gym called grounders at least three times a week to keep her from going crazy. Octavia had been friends with Clarke since before Lexa had known Clarke and after becoming friends with Clarke, Lexa had met Octavia. Soon after meeting Octavia they realized how much they had in common one of those things being the love for exercise. After a workout Lexa’s mind is clear, and she can stop thinking for a few hours. She begins her routine and soon loses track of time. Before she knows it, it is getting late and almost time to leave if she wants to be home with enough time to do her homework. She looks around the gym for Octavia and spots her talking to a man with a muscular build, and a familiar face. Lexa heads towards their direction.  
“Hey, Lexa long time no see” Lincoln says with his usual carefree manner. Lincoln has never been one for strong emotional responses,and has been always fairly laid back. “You never introduced me to your friend.” He says while gesturing to Octavia.   
“It seems to me that you were capable enough to introduce yourself.” Lexa says with amusement she knows her cousin enough to realize when he is flirting with someone and just before she approached them she had identified the signs quickly.  
“You know Lexa?” Octavia asks Lincoln.   
“Yeah, Lexa is my cousin.” He responds. They get caught up with small talk for awhile until Lexa decides it is definitely time to go. Since Octavia had car pooled with Lexa she would have to drop her off before heading home. They are soon saying their goodbyes and Octavia gives Lincoln her number with a wink before following after Lexa to her car.

 

When Lexa gets home she drops her gym bag on her dresser with a heavy sigh. She is tired with the week she has had, it is Friday night and most people her age go to parties or at least hang out with their friends but Lexa honestly just wants to be alone right now.   
It’s 11 before she finishes all her work and starts rereading one of her favorite books that she has read countless times before, and it is almost 1 before she eventually falls asleep.

 

Lexa is startled awake when her phone rings just an hour later. She doesn’t even check who it is before she answers in a sleepy voice, “Hello?”  
She wonders briefly who would call this late but soon finds out when the caller says, “Lexa can you come get me?” Clarke’s voice sounds frail, as if she had been crying and Lexa has known her long enough to know what Clarke sounds like when she has been drinking as well.  
This fact makes her sit up in bed suddenly wide awake, “Clarke, where are you? What’s wrong?” Lexa begins to worry, quickly thinking of the worst possible scenarios. She hears Clarke ask someone where she is and this makes Lexa worry even more. She tells her where she is and Lexa figures she can be there within 10 minutes. “I will be there soon” she says while she grabs her jacket and keys.

 

When she gets to the address Clarke had given her she finds an apartment building and Clarke is sitting on the sidewalk out front. She looks as if she is finished crying and now she is just empty, so Lexa decides to take a calmer approach . “How did you get here?” she asks while taking a seat beside the girl who holds her heart and doesn’t even realize it.  
It takes a minute for Clarke to answer her question but Lexa is patent and gives her all the time she needs to collect her thoughts. “Some of Finn’s friends brought us.” She says in an almost monotone voice that is much to calm to be considered okay.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” Lexa knows that she shouldn’t bombard Clarke with all her questions and she should wait for Clarke to talk to her first. So she keeps her inquiries to herself. Clarke shakes her head no. “Do you want to leave now?” Lexa asks and Clarke nods yes. “Okay, let’s get you home then” Lexa goes to stand and help Clarke to her feet since she seems as if she tried to get up herself she would fall over.  
“Can I just stay with you tonight, I don’t wanna go home?” Clarke asks in a small voice and Lexa once again finds herself in a position where she cannot refuse Clarke.  
“Yeah, you can stay with me tonight.” Lexa says with sympathy in her words. She helps Clarke stand and holds onto her when she begins to sway on her feet. “How much did you drink?”   
Clarke looks as if she is thinking about it then mumbles, “I don’t know, a lot.” Lexa worries all over again because that is not a promising response. She helps Clarke get into the car without hurting herself.   
Almost immediately after starting to drive Clarke leans her head on the window and goes quiet with sleep. The short drive back to Lexa’s is spent contemplating what could have upset Clarke this much. She figures that she might as well wait until morning to get straight answers from Clarke.  
When Lexa shuts off the car in her driveway she can hear Clarke snoring in the passenger seat and can’t help but just shake her head with a fondness. Lexa carefully tries to wake Clarke and gets nothing but a mumbled, “Leave me alone”  
“Come on Clarke we need to get you inside.” Again Clarke makes no effort to get out of the car so Lexa asks, “Do you want me to carry you in?” Clarke only nods her head in response. She scoops Clarke up and somehow manages to unlock the door to the house while still holding onto the girl in her arms. When she starts walking up the stairs Clarke tightens her grip around Lexa burying her face in Lexa’s neck. “Lex, you smell really nice” Clarke says to a now blushing Lexa. And she hates how much a few simple words from the blonde turn her into a flustered mess. When she reaches her room she sits Clarke on the bed and moves to go get something to clean the smeared make up off Clarke’s face and some water, because she hasn’t had many experiences with drunk people but everything she has read says to stay hydrated.  
To her surprise when she returns Clarke is still sitting up in her bed waiting for Lexa. She says nothing when she sits next to Clarke to clean the makeup off her face and gives her the glass of water. “Sorry I woke you up, I didn’t mean to I was going to call O.”  
Lexa shakes her head and tells Clarke, “I’m just glad you’re okay” Once Clarke’s face is clean she moves to her dresser to get out something for Clarke to sleep in. Once she has found a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt she hands them to Clarke and turns around while she gets dressed, she would normally leave the room but with how unstable Clarke is she doesn’t want her to fall and not be able to help her right away.  
She turns when she hears Clarke says she is finished and helps Clarke into bed. “Thank you,” she says when she has settled.  
“You know if you need someone to talk to…” Lexa says leaving the rest of the statement open ended. “I just want you to be okay” Clarke looks at her for a long moment without saying anything, and Lexa decides that they should both get to sleep. She gets up to go to her closet for a spare blanket to sleep on the couch. But before she gets anywhere Clarke grabs her arm to stop her.  
“Can you just stay here, please” When Clarke says this Lexa can see her start to tear up and she can’t do anything but nod and lay beside her. Clarke, being the type to be affectionate, cuddles into Lexa’s side and soon falls asleep. Lexa is left with a mix of emotions and is left to stare at the ceiling of her room thinking of, what the hell happened, and of what tomorrow will bring.


End file.
